


Will You Marry Me?

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 3-years, Cute, Dating, F/M, Happy-ending, Love, Oneshot, Romance, happy-one-month-anniversary-josh, josica, marry-me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: It's been 3 years since Josh and I have been dating. But lately, he's been acting weird. Going out on more dates, buying roses, ordering jewelry, and walking around on late nights. What's going to be the shock of my life is the new chapter of our relationship





	Will You Marry Me?

Erica: *walking in comfortable silence while on a trail through the hills and cliffs. The cool wind blows by reminding me of fall and home and how free I really am* thank you...

Josh: *looks at me and smiles* I just want to please my girl

Erica: *smiles back* so Mr. I just want to please my girl, where are we going exactly

Josh: hmmm

Erica: *starts laughing* don't tell me you brought me out here with no actual place? How cute *kisses your cheek*

Josh: well I didn't plan well

Erica: sounds like it *thinks* I think I know a place. It's kind of far so bare with it till we get there

Josh: okay

Erica: *just follows the train where it splits by a tree and turns to the right in the grass* I think you'll like it

Josh: *nods*

Erica: *holds your hand, takes out my phone and starts playing Let It Burn by Red*

Josh: 'should I propose to her?'

Erica: *humming to the song, giggling and "dancing"* come on sing

Josh: *sings horrible* How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?

Erica: *starts laughing my ass off* you're lucky I can't sing anymore

Josh: stop it, you can sing

Erica: I'm serious. I was in choir for 3 years before going online for the other 3 years

John: ...you always have to best me don't you *said jokingly*

Erica: *rolls my eyes playfully* I don't best you I'm just better at certain things than you are and it ain't singing sorry

Josh: okay

Erica: *sighs* why does it sound like you don't want to be out here anymore...

Josh: I do want to

Erica: okay... *goes silent before walking into a field with the sun setting in the background*

Josh: *walks next to me*

Erica: *goes over to the tree as it has a swing and smiles lightly* you make me want to fly you know? You make me free *stands on it and starts swinging. The stars coming out as the sun lowers. Only creating pink, orange, red, and purple in the sky*

Josh: yeah

Erica: *hops down and goes over to you* you said you have something to ask of me? *slight fear in my eyes and a bit of anxiety*

Josh: uhh I'll ask you later

Erica: ....oh okay.... *sighs a bit upset before going over to the hillside and sits down*

Josh: *sits next to me in silence*

Erica: *scoots closer to lay my head on his shoulder* are you breaking up with me? And be honest now

Josh: I'm not breaking up with you

Erica: then what is it? *looks up at you with confused eyes* why can't you tell me?

Josh: it's a secret for now

Erica: but I want to know now. That's the only reason you brought me out here was being you have something to tell me. Don't let fear control you Josh just say it

Josh: well *pulls out a little box*

Erica: *I gasped and my eyes went wide as I looked at you. Holding one of my hands over my mouth as tears start to form before hugging you tightly* I will!! I will!! I love you *breaks down crying*

Josh: *smiles* can't even ask the question?

Erica: *I cry-laughed as I kissed you* no you can't

Josh: *kisses back* I love you Erica

Erica: I love you too Josh

*the end*


End file.
